


for you, i'll wait.

by AlwaysInSonder



Series: Plance Anthology [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Happy Valentine's/Gal-entine's!, Kind of a rambly mess I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: As soon as familiar dark blue eyes rested on her, she felt light-headed. Damn him for still having that effect on her.Unlike her, Lance's body straightened. She didn't have to look to know he was giving her the widest grin. He was actually happy to see her."Well, there's my estranged wife. I wondered where you went!"
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Anthology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262111
Comments: 29
Kudos: 110





	for you, i'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemisarya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artemisarya), [a_haunted_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_haunted_sock/gifts).



> Title inspired by King Princess's 1950. It's a WLW anthem, but I can't help but think it's something Pidge can relate to whenever I listen to this on my commute. 
> 
> Dedicated to the two mad hats who continue to inspire me with all their Plance shenanigans.

Pidge stepped out of her car, wincing as the hot, humid air pounced on her cool skin. Already, beads of sweat dewed on her temples as she slammed the door shut. Hours in the cool air-conditioned car made her forget the heat of her hometown.

As she unloaded her luggage, she looked up to the house she’d stopped in front of. There was a new coat of paint - the old red brick painted white, edged with black trim. The windows to her room were open, as was Matt’s next to it. Her gaze fell to the front porch - a prominent place in her childhood memories. She would either be tapping away on her laptop, on the swing with Bae Bae snoozing by her feet or an older memory, holding hands with a little boy she used to refer to as her ‘hubby’.

The swing was long gone and in its place, a large potted palm stood proudly with its enormous leaves spilling over the porch column. There were far more plants than she last remembered. Since her parents retired, they’d taken up gardening. Plumes of new flowers - vibrant pinks, purples, and oranges - circled the house, perfuming the air with a soft, sweet scent, framing the walkway to the front door.

Her fingers traced over the petals as she walked down the path, marveling at the swirls of color she didn’t think existed in nature. She had no doubt that some - if not _most_ \- of the flowers were products of her mother’s innovations in genetics. Even in the unbearable summer heat, they bloomed as if it was a misty spring day.

She grunted as she tugged her suitcases up the porch steps. Her mother opened the front door before Pidge could even rest her hand on the doorbell. She laughed as the older woman smothered her with a hug, holding her tight in her arms.

“I thought I told you to call when you passed the town hall! I almost left to get groceries!”

“Sorry, I’m really tired from the drive. It slipped my mind," Pidge managed, just barely breathing from her mother's grip. "Besides, I can always let myself in from the back."

Her mother finally released her and Pidge felt her hand rest on her cheek as she inspected her. Pidge found herself inspecting her mother as well. The fine lines on the outer corners of her eyes and forehead had deepened since she last saw her mother and she could not help but feel a stab of guilt at that. “I wanted to give you a proper welcome!”

Pidge shrugged, avoiding looking too long at her mother’s loving - and plainly, _relieved_ \- face before the guilt took root. It was isolating enough to have her eldest child travel the stars months at a time. Even moreso with her husband, who was retired but still would get called to the research bases he used to work at from time to time to serve as a senior adviser. A small part of her is glad her mother wanted so badly to have her close. It would be a lie if Pidge said she didn't miss her family when she was in the city.

"So you've taken Altea College's offer?"

“Their research budget was hard to ignore," Pidge said, swatting away her mother's hand from her suitcases. 

“I told you they have a good program,” her mother ushered her into the house. To Pidge’s relief, the coolers were running and the heat shut away behind them as her mother closed the door. "And you can save money on rent living with us!"

"Mom...I told you, this is temporary," Pidge sighed, resenting having to break her mother's heart not even five minutes into returning home. She lifted her gaze to inspect her reaction, readying herself for emotional blackmail but found her mother's wide grin instead. Pidge blinked.

"So is there someone I should know about that you're ready to move in with?"

"Mom!" Pidge's face flamed as she turned away from her abruptly. She grabbed her luggage and trudged deeper into the house. Her mother’s voice echoed from the foyer.

“ _Find a boyfriend,_ then _you can think about moving out!_ ”

Pidge tuned out the voice behind her. Her old job made dating impossible. There was the occasional dinner with an interested colleague but by the end of the date, Pidge knew she could not continue once she realized she’d been superimposing someone else’s dark blue eyes in her head over theirs. 

She’d thought her move to the city would help her forget her silly childhood crush but it proved futile. Ten years - a whole _decade_ \- later and she still entertained thoughts of him on lonely nights. His dark blue eyes and his impish smile.

As she ascended the stairs, her eyes picked out the many things that have changed inside the house as well. The enormous mural of pictures that lined the stairway had somehow grown. Previously, it only held photos of Matt and her in various stages of babyhood, all the way through both their high school graduations. Now, she saw photos she didn't even recall sending her mother.

There were framed news articles of her accepting awards, photos of Matt's launches and even the silly pictures her brother and herself took in their ugly Christmas sweaters the rare times they visited during the holidays. Another one caught her eye and she found herself stopping in her tracks.

It was an old one among the new frames, but Pidge instantly recognized it. She's about five years old in the photo, her tiny body drowning in what she remembered as her father’s old white shirt. Next to her, holding her hand, was a little boy in an oversized blazer with the same blue eyes that she found incredibly difficult to forget with every year she’s away. In her mother’s neat cursive, she found - with a pained moan - the offending caption printed neatly on the border:

_Katie’s Wedding Day_

"Yeah, I can't believe she framed that too," a voice came from the top of the landing. Pidge's head snapped and she nearly dropped her luggage in surprise.

"When did you get back?!" Pidge exclaimed, embarrassing photo forgotten. 

Matt chuckled and descended a few steps and hugged her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and bent to help her with her luggage. 

"Two days ago. I wanted to keep it a surprise. Mom nearly fainted at the door, you should have seen her face." He shook his head as he laughed and Pidge found herself laughing as well. Whatever exhaustion she'd felt eased away. “You look like death. The heat’s something huh.” 

“Tell me about it,” Pidge sighed, pinching her brother’s back lightly for the barb as he lugged her suitcase into her room. “I thought I was going to melt before I even passed the town hall.” 

“Really?” Matt snorted. “I was betting on that happening when you drove past the Serranos’.” He laughed as he dodged her swat.

There were many things Pidge never anticipated missing once she moved away. Sure, she knew she would miss her family. But she never imagined in a million years that she would miss her _hometown_. It was a quiet commuter town where everyone knew everyone. And for someone as insular such as herself, in her teen years, it was a living nightmare.

It took living out alone in the big city for Pidge to realize how much she missed her childhood home. The peace and quiet. The lazy days of laying on the grass to bask in the sun, headphones on and the world shut out; focusing on nothing but the ticklish blades of grass beneath her fingertips. She missed the pitch-black nights that allowed her to see the wondrous expanse of the skies above; the stars, neighboring planets and the edge of the Milky Way cutting across the inky sky in all its breathtaking grandeur. The quiet roads and the noticeable lack of road rage. She'd missed it all.

Even the blue-eyed boy who was often right next to her in those memories.

As she stepped into her room, the nostalgia returned in a tidal wave. Her mother had left it to her to change her room as she saw fit. A mountain of stuffed animals laid on her bed, arranged in a haphazard pyramid that she was sure wasn't her own or her mother's doing. Pidge found her hands grasping onto one balanced carefully at the top. A familiar green lion. 

The color had long since faded from the soft material, but it was clean and soft to the touch. She could have sworn she'd misplaced it when she was sixteen. It was the only stuffed animal she had given herself permission to take with her and yet, after hours of frantic searching, she left without it. 

"Well, looky there! An old friend," Matt grunted as he set down the rest of her luggage in her room. "How did she get there?"

Pidge flushed. The teasing tone of Matt's voice was enough for her to know who exactly had left this toy on her bed. "Where did you find it?" She decided to play it dumb, carefully placing the toy on her pillow. 

Matt shook his head; playing dumb as well, much to her annoyance. “It’s not me.” Matt collapsed on her bed, knocking over the pyramid and letting the toys fall on him. “I only came in here to air the room.”

“The cooler’s on, you’re letting the heat in,” Pidge sighed, leaning out of the window to close it. She paused at the sight of a familiar blue sedan, parked right behind her old green buggy. 

How the _hell_ did he know she was here already?!

Her heart went to her throat as soon as she heard the doorbell and Matt glanced her way. 

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know,” she squeaked, quickly coming to her senses as she hastily closed the windows. Hopefully, her mother would have the good sense to tell him that she wasn’t home. Maybe she could send Matt down to say she was taking a nap. 

“ _Katie! Matt! Come down here!_ ” 

Matt pulled himself off the bed and raised his eyebrows at her before leaving her room. Pidge mentally groaned and stalked the length of her room. She hadn’t anticipated running into him _this_ soon. She thought she had a few days to hide in her room and once the semester started, she’d be too busy to even have the _chance_ of running into him.

She rushed to her ensuite to splash cold water on her face, cleaning off a day’s worth of sweat and dirt from her neck and arms. She could really do with a shower, but her mother was calling her down again.

After drying herself off, she examined herself in the mirror. The front of her old shirt was drenched with her frantic washing and there were still patches of dirt on her jeans from when she had to fix her car in the middle of a desert on her drive. It was too late to throw open her luggage and rummage around for a fresh pair of jeans and she was sure her mother was seconds away from marching upstairs and dragging her down by the ear.

Her heart was now thumping out of her chest. This was not a reunion she was prepared for and she regretted letting herself be naive enough to believe she could hide from him for longer than a day. 

Pidge heard his voice - a little deeper than she remembered from high school - and immediately, she felt flutters in her belly. They were in the kitchen and Pidge took more deep breaths outside, willing herself to calm down. There was nothing to be anxious about. True, she might have been a coward in avoiding him every time she returned home for the holidays by dodging him, but she didn't know how to face him.

"Mom heard Pidge and Matt were back so she cooked up a storm," she heard him say. She stepped cautiously into the kitchen and watched him lift a picnic basket. The guest opened it a smidge, showing her mother the stack of tupperware filled with no doubt, delicious Cuban cuisine. Her mouth watered at the thought of a bowl full of his mother's famous _ropa vieja_ and right at that moment, her stomach chose to growl in the most embarrassingly loud way.

Pidge winced, making to step back out but Lance had turned his head to her. As soon as familiar dark blue eyes rested on her, she felt light-headed. Damn him for _still_ having that effect on her. 

Unlike her, Lance's body straightened. She didn't have to look to know he was giving her the widest grin. He was actually _happy_ to see her.

"Well, there's my estranged wife. I wondered where you went!"

Pidge was sure her face was redder than her mother's prized Roma tomatoes in her garden. She found herself staring at his body, unable to meet his eyes. He was still as stupidly handsome as she remembered. Broad shoulders filled out a tight-fitting white henley bringing out the beautiful glow in his bronzed skin. Pidge caught herself before her eyes could trace down his abs and instead, she stared very intently at the vase of fresh lilies on the countertop.

Matt gave her a wink and she groaned internally. She was more than sure he was the snitch.

"Um...hey," she lifted her hand, giving him a weak wave. "It's been a while."

"A _long_ while," Colleen interjected. "It always broke my heart whenever you came over looking for her." Lance blushed right then and Pidge couldn't help the thought of how adorable he looked.

"Mom..." Pidge groaned, moving slowly behind Matt to hide the mess her clothes were. But her cover would not last very long.

"Matt, would you help me fix the air conditioner? I think your father meddled with the controls again."

"Wha- Oh! Yeah, sure Mom." Matt threw her a smirk over his shoulder as they both left the kitchen.

"It's working perfectly fine," Pidge grumbled under her breath, shooting glares at Matt for as long as she could. He knew better than to play along with their mother's games.

Lance coughed quietly, running a hand through his hair, ruffling his brown hair with a sheepish grin. Pidge wanted to throw the vase at him. It had to be _illegal_ to look that sexy. "I'm sorry, you look tired. I should have waited-"

"No! No. It's fine. I just got here. Was just unpacking and all."

Lance nodded slowly and Pidge felt her cheeks warm. She was now alone with him.

"So...how's the city?"

"Same old. Dirty. Noisy. Crowded."

"Right, right," Lance nodded again, avoiding her eyes. Of course, he would. Matt had said her resting bitch face terrified fleas off of dogs. "So, um...how long is your break?" Lance shifted his feet. He looked almost as nervous as she felt. "My mom's been asking after you, she really wants to see you," he added quickly.

"I'll pay her a visit soon. Y'know, give my compliments to the chef," Pidge gestured to the picnic basket with a tight smile. A thought crossed her mind and she hesitantly lifted her head. She groaned mentally; his left hand was buried in his jeans pocket. "And, um, I...I left my job.”

“Got a new one?” He tilted his head, his eyes casually glancing over her body in a way that made her shiver.

“Yeah. Research associate at Altea College," Pidge bit her lip, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Of all days, why did she choose today to wear the faded monstrosity that was her high school robotics shirt? "They hinted at tenure after a few years and it's a hard offer to turn down.”

Lance froze. “That’s thirty minutes from here.”

Pidge nodded slowly. “Yup.”

“But you live in the city!”

She shook her head, unsure of what to make of his puzzled face. “Not anymore. I... moved back today. I thought I might live with my parents for a bit till I sort things out and then maybe get an apartment near the college."

Lance's brows rose and for a few seconds, he stared at her, stunned. His hand slipped out of his pocket and Pidge found herself quietly sighing in relief at the lack of a band around his ring finger. But she can’t be too relieved. For all she knew, he could still be dating someone else.

Another silence followed and mercifully enough, her brother and mother chose to return just then. There’s a devious look in both their faces and Pidge already knew she was in for a show.

"Oof, Pidge. I'm _so_ sorry. I forgot to get the extension cords you asked for," Matt pouted giving her a look that was decidedly _not_ sorry.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled through gritted teeth. At least Matt gave her an escape route. “I’ll just go get it myself. Should head out before it’s closing,” she glanced at her phone for the time for good measure, making her way towards the front door.

Matt blinked innocently. “But didn’t you say your car’s overheated?” 

Pidge halted in her tracks, stopping right next to Lance. “When the hell-”

“I can drive her,” Lance offered. Pidge knew he was looking at her but pretended to check her phone again, red-faced. “It’s no problem at all.”

Her mother shamelessly pushed them towards the front door. “You’re so kind! Katie, while you’re out, get the milk hon.” 

“I’m going to Krolia’s hardware store Mom. The market’s on the other sid-”

“It’s no problem,” Lance laughed, making her heart jump as he rested his arm casually around her shoulders. “I’ve got nothing to do all day.” 

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Colleen gushed. Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. Not even a half-hour back home and already, her mother was back at her antics. “You’re staying for dinner. I’ll call your mother and send you back with some baked ziti.” 

“ _Mom_. Give him a choice,” Pidge sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. In truth, she wanted to hide the shake in her hands that had started the very moment Lance’s arm draped over hers. 

“Aw, it’s no trouble Pidge. I’d love to stay for dinner. Thanks, Mrs. Holt,” Lance grinned, tugging her closer and towards his car.

“Please! We’re practically in-laws. Call me Colleen or even mo-”

“ _Mother_.”

* * *

  
  


“Are you still teaching at Alfor High?” Pidge asked, determined to get through the car ride.

Lance nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the road. “Same old. I’m the head of sciences now, but it’s not like I get extra pay or anything. It’s just extra work and a fancy title.” Lance laughed but Pidge didn’t hear even a hint of resentment in his voice. He truly loved his job. "And coach the swim team, of course."

“I don’t think I can do what you do.”

“You’re going to supervise at least a handful of stoned postgrads through their astrophysics papers,” Lance snorted, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure that’s way harder than high school math.” 

“Lance, I’m the size of an average middle school kid. I’ll get eaten alive by high schoolers.”

He laughed then and Pidge felt the tension leave her shoulders.

“I’ll admit, they get on my nerves sometimes,” Lance sighed, smiling still. “But I can’t imagine myself anywhere else.”

“You have a master’s in engineering! You can get a job making stupid good money at a-” 

“Corporate? Nah. Not my thing,” Lance shrugged, stopping at a red light. “I never really cared much about the money. I did a stint with an energy company fresh out of grad school. I think I lasted... two months before I decided the workload wasn’t worth the extra cash and...being away from my family.” 

“ _Mr. Serrano!”_

The faraway look in his eyes gave way to a bright smile as a teenage couple waved enthusiastically at him.

“Your students?” Pidge queried, brows raising as the teens crossed the street. The boy lifted their joined hands to kiss his girlfriend’s hand tenderly and Pidge felt her heart squeeze with yearning.

“Yup. The girl’s going to your alma mater in the fall,” the pride was clear in his voice. “She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Bookish. Scary smart. Private.” Pidge flushed and shifted in her seat. At least that girl had a better chance at romance than she ever did. “And her boyfriend’s going to Altea. He might be your student one day, who knows. He’s a troublemaker but he’s a good kid.” 

Pidge bit back a remark of how that reminded him of someone. “Was he in the swim team?”

“Yup.”

She gave a dry laugh. “I’m not sure if I could handle a student that’s a lot like you.”

Lance only grinned in response and raised his brows. “Speaking of Altea… where are you looking at for apartments?”

“I haven’t researched anything yet. Who knows, I might end up living with my parents till I’m old and gray.” 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Lance laughed. “It’s pretty normal in my family.” 

“That’s because your family’s _lovely_ ,” Pidge shook her head. “As for mine... Well, it’s only a matter of time before the homesickness wears off and I’m back to counting down the days till I can move out again,” she snorted. “I guess I could try and find a roommate at least.”

“I wouldn’t mind being yours,” Lance winked, the move giving her the oddest sensations in her chest. “We might even get a couple’s apartment with your college. I don’t think you’ve divorced me yet.” 

Pidge felt her cheeks warm, fighting back a smile. “I might keep you around just for that.” 

Lance chuckled and his hand rested over hers. In the cool air inside the car, it’s wonderfully warm on her skin. 

For a brief moment, Pidge allowed herself to think they were like the teen couple. She glanced over to them, staring at their backs. A question in the back of her mind came to the fore. Before she could even think, she spoke up.

“Do you... think they’ll last?” 

Lance shrugged. “I’d like to think so. They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for _years_. The betting pool we had going in the teacher’s lounge was leaning towards homecoming. We were off by a few months.” They were already way past the couple, but Pidge continued to stare at them through the mirrors. “They’re sweet. Boy’s had a crush on her since first grade but was terrified of her. I can’t help but see myself in him…”

Pidge was too distracted. Her brows furrowed as the girl gazed lovingly up at her boyfriend, oblivious to the world around them. It was a look she was far too familiar with and an uncomfortable and dull ache rippled in her chest. It was the last she saw of the couple as Lance took a turn at the intersection. 

She slowly shook her head. “She’s going to leave him.” 

The car jerked momentarily. Lance cleared his throat and mumbled an apology as she looked over to him in concern. “...What makes you say that?” 

Pidge shrugged. “She’s going off to a big college in an even bigger city. She might fall in love with this cute guy in her dorm who she swears to herself she’s only friends with but he quickly becomes the guy who _really_ ‘gets her’ and then… she’ll realize that a long-distance relationship isn’t what she wanted after all. Come winter when she comes home for the holidays, she’ll let him down lightly with some choice of ‘ _it’s not me, it’s you’_ or “ _I think I’m holding you back from what you really want’_ or if she’s mean, _‘I want more out of life than this provincial town’_.”

“If you’re quoting Beauty and the Beast, you’re doing it wrong,” Lance’s voice had lost its jovial tone and Pidge noticed immediately.

“I...Yeah, well. You get the idea.” 

His face betrayed nothing, save for the slight furrow in his brows. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he asked her a question she hadn’t anticipated. “Was that your own thought process?” 

Pidge bit her lip and tore her gaze away from him. The atmosphere changed so drastically, she wasn’t sure if she had hurt his feelings in some way. 

“No,” she began carefully. “It’s just...It’s just how it goes, right? I mean, I wasn’t dating in high school so I wouldn’t know.” 

Lance didn’t give her a reply and suddenly Pidge wondered if there was something she was missing. For all her intellect, she knew she was a complete idiot when it came to matters of love. It’s the one area of her life she had given up on. That, and convincing her mother that she was not going to get a boyfriend any time soon. 

“So, um...” she began awkwardly, fisting her hands. If she’d pushed him this far, might as well ask him the one thing she wants to know. “How’s your dating life going?”

“Terrible,” Lance mumbled. The tension in the car increased tenfold as Pidge allowed the silence to fall between them. She squirmed in her seat, feeling hot under the collar even when the car’s coolers were on full blast.

* * *

“Pidge, is that you?!”

Pidge turned her head to the voice and found herself grinning. “Hunk! Oh quiznack, I was hoping I’d see you!” 

Hunk chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her with ease in a bear hug and Pidge giggled as he set her down. 

“Heard everything from Matt. Everyone’s so glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad too,” her smile wavering as she looked past him. Behind Hunk’s tall frame, she spotted Lance leaning back against his car outside the market. “And I think you’re a little off,” she sighed, hugging a carton of milk to her chest. “Not everyone missed me.” 

She averted her eyes as Lance sensed her staring and turned her way. Hunk snorted and gripped her shoulders.

“Trust me, you have no idea how wrong you are.” 

Before she could ask what he meant, Hunk winked and left the store. She watched from the windows as Lance’s dour expression brightened with the sight of their friend. 

Pidge paid for the milk, finding herself glancing at the men’s way occasionally. Lance looked like his old, carefree self now and she could not help but wonder what was wrong with her. What made him so stiff and awkward when he was with her? She guessed years of avoidance - especially on her part - played a pretty big role, but she never imagined Lance of all people to take it to heart. 

By high school, they weren’t as close as they were before. Pidge might have been in the same grade as him, but her classes were more demanding and Lance spent most of his time training with the swim team. They’d begun to drift apart. If she saw him walking down the hallway, she’d dart behind a locker or hide in a classroom. Especially after Lance started dating his long-time crush, Jenny Shaybon. It only made sense back then; to disappear from town with no warning.

No fights, no contact and no closure either. 

She left the store, hugging the milk still as she approached them warily. They were deep in conversation but their voices were too low for her to hear clearly. She made out the words “dense” and “chance” and her brain went overdrive, trying to piece together all possible talking points between them. Whatever it was they were talking about, it made Lance frown and she decided it was a look she did not like on him.

Lance coughed exaggeratedly as soon as he spotted her and straightened. Hunk turned to give her a suspiciously innocent smile.

“I gotta get this rack of lamb to my mom before it gets too warm,” Hunk lifted the package in his arms. “I’ll see you at the midsummer festival next week?”

“I forgot about those,” Pidge winced. “I think I’m way too old for flower crowns and pie-eating contests.”

“Aw, at least come for the dance.”

“There’s a dance now?”

“Yeah, they started that a few years back.” Hunk jerked his head towards Lance. “His idea, actually.”

“Oh. Wow.” 

Lance waved his hand dismissively as he opened the passenger door for her. “It’s just a small thing. Nothing fancy. We hire a DJ, throw some tinsel and fairy lights on the trees in the park and call it a dance.”

“But it’s under the _stars_ ,” Hunk sighed, clasping her hands dramatically. “It’s so romantic. You _have_ to experience it at least once.”

“Social stuff isn’t Pidge’s thing. Don’t push her-”

“I’ll go,” she interjected, leaving the two men to gawk at her. “...Can I?”

“O-of course!” Lance sputtered, his eyes wide. “I mean, you don’t have to feel pressured-”

“No one’s pressuring me. I just never knew,” Pidge bit her lip. "I've always loved star-gazing at the park." She glanced at Hunk nervously who gave her discrete thumbs up.

"I believe that's what Lance was going for. Said he hoped you'd turn up one day-"

" _Hunk_ ," Lance ran a hand down his face, cheeks bright pink. 

“What? It's true! Anyway, that’s settled. You finally have a date, Lance. You’re welcome.” 

“Buddy!” Lance groaned. 

Pidge shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her fingers were numb from the cold of the milk carton, but it was the last thing on her mind. A date? With _Lance_?!

“It’ll be cute to have Altea’s youngest married couple there,” Hunk teased, nudging Lance. “Be sure to get your wife flowers.”

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Lance mumbled as he took a sharp turn. Though the blush had mostly disappeared from his cheeks, the tips of his ears were still bright red. 

In a way, it gave Pidge great relief that she wasn’t alone in her embarrassment. She never imagined a childish game - admittedly, a gag that ran for at least a year that their _whole_ town was in on - would follow her throughout her life. Even Krolia had joked about not making her ‘husband’ wait too long out in the heat when she’d gotten too occupied with the power tools.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Pidge turned to give him a look which she hoped was reassuring. But knowing herself, she knew it was likely to be more constipated. Whatever her face looked like, Lance did not take notice. There was a furrow between his brows. He looked worried for some reason and Pidge didn’t trust herself with asking him if he was alright.

After a few minutes, Pidge found herself staring at the dusty license plate of her buggy. They’d reached her childhood home. She licked her lips, casting a sideways glance towards Lance. His hands gripped tightly at the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

“We should go-”

“I really missed you, you know?” Lance whispered suddenly. Pidge’s heart stopped. “Every Christmas when I hear you’re back in town, I get so excited to see you again. But by the time I drop by your folks’ place, they’ll always tell me you left already.”

“I...I didn’t know that.” Pidge lied. Of course, she knew. It was the only thing her mother spoke of in her next phone call to her, nagging her ear off. She had made it a point to leave just hours before Christmas morning, leaving gifts behind for her family and embarking on the long, solitary drive back to her small shoebox in the city.

“I know...it’s way too soon for you. You just got back and all, but I couldn’t help but feel like you might slip away again. You’re a tough woman to catch, Pidge.” 

Her heart clenched painfully at the softness of his voice. She never thought it would hurt him and she’d (wrongly) assumed she was saving herself from hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling the tremble return to her hands.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead. It was just as he used to do in the hallways of their elementary school, loudly proclaiming her as his wife to confused classmates and amused teachers. This time, it didn’t feel like an act and she knew she was seconds away from self-combusting.

“I’m really glad you’re home, Katie.” 

Thousands of people have called her name, but there had only ever been one who could make her melt just by saying it. 

“I am too,” her voice cracked. “There’s so much I want to tell you. I never meant to-”

“It’s okay,” Lance soothed, reaching to hold her hand again. “We have time now.”

Pidge blinked away the moisture that had welled in her eyes and gave him a nod. 

“Let me get you a milkshake at Sal’s tomorrow. Like old times.” He squeezed her hand and gave her an achingly soft smile. “We can catch up then. I don’t have to beg Veronica for a dollar anymore either.” 

Pidge bit her lip to hide her own. “I’d love that.”

As she gathered her things, Lance hurried out of the car to her side. He opened the door for her, giving the dopiest grin she hadn’t seen since the day she kissed his cheek on their ‘wedding day’.

“I better go wash up,” Lance sighed after walking her to the front door. “It's a special day. Got dinner with the wife’s family.” 

“You better get going then,” Pidge giggled, blushing as Lance lifted her hand and pressed a feathery soft kiss over her knuckles. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he squeezed her hand once more before releasing it slowly. When he turned away, she remembered the special lion restored to her.

“Thanks, by the way,” she waited till he turned to her in confusion. “For returning Green to me.” 

“It was my wedding gift to you. Of course, I had to.”

“You’ll have to tell me where you found her.”

“Tomorrow. Over milkshakes.”

Pidge rolled her eyes but there wasn’t an ounce of annoyance in her.

She watched him slowly walk backward, away from her and towards his car. Hands cooly tucked in his jeans pockets and a wide grin still plastered on his handsome face. He stumbled over a pebble and Pidge hid a snort behind her hand as he sheepishly righted himself giving her the same winning smile that made her say yes to his proposal many years ago. It’s not till his car lights disappeared in the distance did she slump against the front door, her heart still going a mile a minute.

She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Thoughts, screams and kudos are always loved ^^


End file.
